Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Shops
Crazy Dave's Basher Shack Brain Busters 'Immortal Stand' Want a challenge? Buy the "Immortal Stand" pack! It has forbidden plants, various challenges and zombie heads! Cost: 20 zombucks 'Power Playdate' If you wanted to play with power-ups, buy this pack! Cost: 15 zombucks 'Supercharge Mania' "With great power comes great reponsibility." Do you think you can handle indefinite plant foods? Cost: 15 zombucks 'More Deliveries ' More deliveries coming? You better sign there, before the zombies eat your brains... Cost: 20,000 coins Packs 'Plant Food Emergency Pack ' Contains 10 Plant Foods. Use it wisely! Cost: 7,000 coins 'Starter Pack ' Contains 3 Plant Foods, 10 Plant Perks, 10 ZombiFreeze, and Grave Buster. For starters, this is the pack for you! Cost: 14,000 coins 'Helper Pack ' Contains 3 Super Plant Foods, Chilly Pepper, 1 Extra Seed Slot, 10 Plant Perks, and 10 ZombiFreeze. This pack will surely help you bash some zombies! Cost: 20,500 coins 'Explosion Pack' Contains 3 Nuke-chinis, The Cherry Bomb Costume, 5 Burn Blasts, and 500 suns. BOOOOOOM!!! This is bursting with booms! 'Ulimate Zombie Basher Pack' Contains 5 Super Plant Foods, 3 Power Toss, 5 Power Zap, 10 Power Spreader, 20 Plant Perk, 20 ZombiFreeze, an Extra Seed Slot, and Winter Melon. The pack for the greatest zombie bashers! Cost: 50 Zombucks 'Power Pack' Contains Charge! Charge! Extreme Pack, 10 Power Spreads, 10 Power Toss, and 15 Power Chargers. Power. Lots of power! POOOOOOWER!!! Cost: 40,000 Coins Future Dave's Fancy Gadgets You can unlock Future Dave's shop when you unlock Supercharge Matrix and the "Tacollectors" game mode. You only need Tacos, there isn't a thing that costs coins in here. But you can exchange coins for tacos. Futuristic Inventions 'Mystery Scanner' Predicts where the next zombies will be. It's helpful for planning your defenses early! It also displays how many seconds left before sun-producing plants produce their sun and tells where Tomb Raiser Zombie's will create his tombstone. Super useful! Cost: 10 Tacos (permanent) 'Sun Bomb Pod' Summon the Sun Bomb Pod when you really need it! Sun Bomb Pod will drop 3 sun bombs that will not only deal massive damage to zombies but you also give you 50 sun for each sun bomb''' that exploded! Cost: '''20 Tacos (each use) 'Shield Depriver' This is like...the most useful thing in the whole Far Future! The Shield Depriver makes all zombies in the screen lose their shields to make them poor, defenseless basic zombies! Cost: 5'0 Tacos (each use)' Burt's Workshop Mower Upgrader Upgrade your lawnmowers in this section! "Remember, always upgrade your lawnmowers!" -''Burt 'Manual Control - Upgrade 1' Click on the lawnmower to active it manually! Cost: 2,000 coins 'Bright Burst - Upgrade 2' The lawnmower will turn all zombies it runs over into 25 sun...each! Cost: 5 Zombucks 'Power Mower - Upgrade 3' Once the lawnmower reaches the last square, it will explode so nearby zombies it can't reach will be exploded. Cost: 5 Zombucks Dottie's Cafe Boosts *'Plant Perk '- 50 coins per use. *'ZombiFreeze '- 10 coins per use. *'Mega Perk '- 400 coins per use. *'Zombie Zapper '- 200 coins per use. *'Nuke Cuke '- 15 zombucks per use. *'Sun Bomb '- 3 zombucks per use. Matilda's Plantagon Same as Zen Garden, only renamed as "Matilda's Plantagon." Unlike in the first game, upgrade plants can be earned in here. Also, you can hire Matilda to water your plants. Greenhouse Buy stuff/hire people for your gardens! 'Coffee' Feeds your plants or your pets this coffee to make them really turbo fast! Cost: 25 coins for each coffee 'Mystery Plant' Buy a mystery plant for your gardens! Cost: 1 zombuck 'Aquarium-matic If you have lots of aquatic plants, this is the place for 'em! The Aquarium-matic has 10 free spaces for aquatic plants, and a beatiful scenery! Also comes with 10 free aqua-fertilizers to! Cost: 5 zombucks '''Mushroom Fields Your mushrooms will surely love this field! It has everything: lots of spaces and nighttime! Also comes with 10 free fungi-food! Cost: 5 zombucks 'Stinky the Snail' The cutest little coin collector is back! Give him coffee to make him turbo nutz! Stinky doesn't like water or nighttime, so he refuses to go to the Mushroom Fields or the Aquarium-matic. Cost: 1,000 coins 'Clyde the Jellyfish' The grumpy coin collect from Insaniquarium is back! Give him some Jelly Food to make his frown upside-down and...faster! Secretly, he's afraid of the dark, so he refuses to go to the Mushroom Fields! Future Matilda's Clothes Department Buy some new outfits for your plants! Some outfits come with a new special ability too. How It Works When you buy a costume, you can choose a plant you can equip the costume in. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers